Spiral reappears within the Leaf
by SaraUzuha
Summary: The seal holding Uzumaki Kushina's mother was released within the leaf at center of arena during the finals of chunin exam.What would happen when she learns her only daughter is dead and her grandson was the jinjuriki of the kyuubi and was mistreated?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

In Uzushiogakure during the Second Great Shinobi world war

"Seijuro-sama the enemies are coming" informed an out of breath Uzumaki soldier

"Okay give me some time…So time has come my wife,eh?"

"Indeed…so stay alive for me please Seijuro?" pleaded Uzumaki Seijuro's wife Uzumaki Sara

"You know better than anyone it is my duty to protect everyone for I am the Uzukage"

"*sigh* So you better start doing the seal array while first I'll seal all the clan scrolls on my left wrist then I'll seal the treasury and weaponry on my right wrist so they won't be getting spoils of war from us"

"Okay then let's start"

After a 30 minutes

Seijuro kissed his wife goodbye and was about to proceed to the sealing but his wife,Uzumaki Sara the greatest seal mistress that surpassed Senju-Uzumaki Mito,explained the purpose of the seal she made.

"Dear this seal means stasis seal and it is my greatest invention when a person is sealed with this stasis seal that person won't age at all and he/she can feeling what's happening outside plus I can teleport the seal in Konoha to meet with our daughter Kushina there and at the same time I can release the seal while being inside the ice coffin"

"Wait ice coffin?"

"Yes in order for the user to not age at all"

"Okay I get it…here take this necklace of mine I always store my chakra there since I was 5 years old so that it'll always remind you of me."

"So let's start we don't have much time after all"

"FUIN!"

Ice started to surround Sara until she's fully covered and a seal appeared at the front part of her which was covered in ice


	2. Chapter 1

Sara's brief POV

'I think it's time to reveal myself' I thought

xxx

Third Person's POV

In Konoha Chunin Exam Arena (Finals)

"THANKS EVERYONE FOR COMING TO KONOHA'S CHUNIN SELECTION EXAMS WILL NOW START THE MAIN TOURNAMENT MATCHES BETWEEN THE 8 PARTICIPANTS WHO MADE THE STAY AND WATCH UNTIL THE END" announced the third hokage

"If its 8… one seems to be missing" butted the 'Kazekage'

As if some spell was broken after what the 'kazekage' said, a huge sealing array appeared on the floor of the arena and it caused the audience to burst into murmur but stopped short when an ice coffin containing a very beautiful lady with red hair appeared in place of the the ice coffin broke into pieces until it broke and freed the lady who is now conscious of her surroundings.

'She LOOKS like her but Kushina's dead while the Uzumakis are anhilated except Naruto…but if she is really HER…t-then'the third hokage paled at the thought of who the red-haired lady is.

xxx

Down the arena

"Excuse me you are a konoha shinobi right?"Said Sara to Genma

"Yes,may I ask why?and what is your name ma'am?"

"My name is Uzumaki Sara of the Uzumaki clan and where is my daughter Uzumaki Kushina?"she replied

Before Genma could answer,the third hokage hopped down the kage box.

"Ara…Sandaime Hokage-sama care to tell me where my daughter is?" inquired Sara as she noticed the third's presence

"S-sara-san…uhmm…e-eto…K-kushina i-is…"stuttered the hokage and everyone couldn't believed that the Sandaime hokage,the Professor and the teacher of the legendary Sannin would be reduced to a stuttering mess in front of a woman.

"Kushina is?"She repeated as her hair started to fly in all direction to imply that she's getting impatient

The Sandaime gulped then replied as fast as he could "KUSHINAISDEAD!"

"Care to repeat that again hokage-sama this time much slower and NO stuttering"

"Kushina is dead"

"What do you mean she's dead?If she's dead what about the kyuubi?"She whispered

"She gave birth to her son and someone had extracted the kyuubi out of her then controlled it to attack konoha then she and her husband Namikaze Minato died sealing the kyuubi into their son"the hokage whispered back

"WAIT? You mean she married the sissy guy?"

"Sissy guy?"

"That's what she said when she sent a letter to said:'I have a classmate of mine with a blonde spiky hair and blue eyes he is a sissy guy. I don't believe he will become a hokage and his name is Namikaze Minato by the way.'"

"hahaha…as expected of Kushina"

"So where is my grandson?I don't see any red-haired guy except that insane looking kid with kanji of love on top of his left eye and what is his name?"

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki is named after his mother for his protection because Minato has many enemies especially from looks like his father but with Kushina's attitude and verbal tick with whisker marks on his face as a sign of being exposed to kyuubi's chakra and would you please introduce yourself, the audience is waiting for you to do so because you reduced me to a stuttering mess."

Thus they ended their whispered conversation

"Ahem…My name Uzumaki Sara from the Uzumaki clan and sorry for the interruption"

As soon as she finished, a certain pink haired banshee screeched.

"WAIT?UZUMAKI CLAN?THERE'S NO UZUMAKI CLAN AND THERE'S NO WAY DOBE IS FROM A CLAN HE'S AN ORPHAN.I BET UCHIHA CLAN IS MORE POWERFUL"

As she continued her tirade,everyone from Konoha especially Sandaime and a certain Cyclops paled as tick marks appeared on her forehead and her hair started to fly out on all direction since they knew not to anger an Uzumaki from their personal experience from Uzumaki Kushina.

*CRACK*

The ground now had a huge crater and an angry red haired Uzumaki stand at the center of it.

"What did you say you little pink haired banshee?Care to repeat that again?"She stated then smiled sweetly,Too sweetly might I add.

Sakura gulped at the huge amount of killing intent focus on her. Then the angry Uzumaki focus her attention on the Sandaime and said:

"What have you been teaching them Sarutobi Hiruzen?" then focused her attention again on Sakura

"Let me give you the history of Uzumaki little girl Uzumakis are relatives of the Senju clan since the founder of clan is a Senju and is tired of fighting the Uchihas so he left along with his family to pursue his hobbies in Fuinjutsu, which we're feared off by different villages, and founded a village on a land in the Hi no kuni which he bought from the daimyo and now called Uzu no kuni since it is surrounded by whirlpools and the village they built is named Uzushiogakure thus our name changed to your village was still being built, Uchihas and Senju asked us to put seals for the village's defense mechanism and to strengthen the relationship between this village and our village as well as between Senju's and Uzumaki's,Senju Hashirama married Uzumaki Mito that time's greatest fuinjutsu mistress. To honor the relationship between us, Shodaime put our clan symbol and your chunin and jonin flack jackets and your hitai-ate and that's the swirl symbol and you better keep your mouth shut because I already surpassed Mito-sama on fuinjutsu and I might accidentally seal you on the spot."

"Oh by the way, we uzumaki's are the one who invented the cage bird seal and I can remove it anytime I want since we were hired to invent those seals by the hyuugas. Ah! Let me add more information about us uzumaki's since were feared because of our fuinjutsu 3 of the great 5 villages combined their forces and attacked us and Do not insult my grandson UZUMAKI NARUTO hear me?or else…"she added then threatened her

After Sara finished her lecture on the pink haired banshee that shut her and everyone up. While jonins chunins and genins looked at Sandaime with 'is that true' look and as if reading what's on their mind, he answered.

"Yes what she said was true and I was there when she challenge Mito-sama, who helped Nidaime create hiraishin no jutsu, to a fuinjutsu battle and she won."

Silence

total silence

Silence lasted 5 minutes before Sara broke it

"So Uzumaki Naruto would you let your grandma see you and step forward please?"

xxx

Ah finished…Hehehehe sorry if there were errors on my fanfic


End file.
